A City hunt
by 0Z0N3 M45T3R
Summary: On Planet SR 905-607, a Mob Boss is soon to meet his fate at the hands of a creature hunting him for sport.
1. Chapter 1

**Clayton : Heya everyone! This is just a little one-shot that has to do with Predators.**

 **Dusk : Does this have to do with the announcement of a new Predator movie?**

 **Clayton : Maaaaaayyyyyybbbbbeeeeeeeee...?**

 **Dusk : Well we hope you enjoy this mortals.**

 **Clayton : Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Predator Information :  
Name : Rihaki  
Species : Super Predator  
Height : 8 .5'  
Scale color : mainly yellow with white snake-like patterns  
Armor : similar to falconer, only silver.  
Biomask : Resembles the city hunter's mask, only more silver in appearance and having a design similar to a sword melted into the forehead piece  
Weapons : Single wrist blade that resembles katana blade instead of usual style of wrist blade, no plasma caster (most of the time), the net gun, the City hunter style combi stick, the avp style ankle dagger, avp style shuriken, and a cloth strap on his back holding all sheathed swords he has taken as trophies from his fallen prey or opponents  
Trait : Will always take the weapon of an opponent and/or Prey as a trophy, is the traditional honorable style of predator**

* * *

 **Mob Boss Hunt...**

* * *

On a small planet with decent vegetation, a cloaked predator could be seen polishing a katana. Once he finished polishing the blade, he returned it to its sheath with all the other katanas in the cloth strap. He then walked into a hidden area on the planet, in a valley with only one entrance hidden by vines. As he entered the area, he looked to his ship, the ship similar to the one seen in Predators/Predator 3. Rihaki then entered his ship and got into the pilot's seat. The ship slowly hovered up before flying off the planet, the ship activating its cloak.

Rihaki's ship then flew off to a planet SR 905-607. Once the ship reached SR 905-607, it landed in a area surrounded by thick vegetation and large trees. Rihaki soon emerged. He looked around to see a colonized rainforest planet, with a third of the planet covered by a massive city. Rihaki then activated his cloak before running to the city.

* * *

 **Time Skip...**

* * *

Rihaki could be seen standing atop a gargoyle statue with his cloak on, watching as his prey exited their limo and walked into the building he and the gargoyle stature were situated on. Rihaki's bio-mask zoomed and focused on the guards, each armed with an assault rifle. Rihaki waited until his prey and the guards entered before going through an open window into the building.

Once inside, Rihaki went into a corner of the room where his prey would be working. He soon heard footsteps and some talking before the door to the room opened.

Rihaki watched as the guards escorted his prey into the room. Once the guards shut the door, one of them was knocked into a wall by a razor sharp net that began tightening and cutting into him. The other guards quickly began firing in the direction the net came from, only to shoot at an empty corner.

They then heard a strange sound before one of them coughed blood and looked down, seeing the blood covered silhouette of a blade going through his chest. The two remaining guards yelled before firing. The impaled guard was lifted in the air as the bullets hit him. This killed him in the process, but also shielded Rihaki.

Soon, the remaining guards heard a click sound as they ran out of ammo. They both hurried to grab their pistols as the body of the guard used as a shield dropped to the floor. Suddenly, something came at one of the guards and sent him into a wall. The other guard looked to see a combi stick going through his neck and into the wall, and the lifeless face on the dead man.

The last guard turned his turned back before being impaled by a blade. He soon went limp as the blade was removed, allowing the dead body to fall. Rihaki turned to see the remaining guard in the net, yelling in pain. The guard went quiet and limp as a blade went into his head, killing him.

Meanwhile, Rihaki's prey was hiding under his desk, holding a 44 magnum. He shivered as he heard footsteps towards his desk. He then saw the desk get lifted and thrown away. Out of fear and surprise he fired his gun. The bullet his the mask, causing the cloak to go away and reveal Rihaki. The man looked up in horror as Rihaki raised his blade. The last thing heard from him was a scream, before he was silenced.

* * *

 **The End?**

* * *

 **Clayton : I hope you all enjoyed this little story, I know it wasn't much.**

 **Dusk : Your laziness knows no bounds.**

 **Clayton : Well, don't forget to review or pm us your opinions, ideas, and OC requests and/or submissions!**

 **Dusk : See all of you next time.**

 **Clayton : PEACE OUT! : D**


	2. Important: Update's and Changes

**_Sorry for this brief intervention! Hello everyone! My name is Eevee, I am Claytronus's new CO-Writer! I technically have been his co-writer for a while. However he never seemed to let me help him, but now he can't escape. I now have access to every one of his stories. (please note that he gave me access, don't come for me) Don't worry though, I won't touch every story, and updates might be a little faster. Keyword: might. does any of you remember back when he first started righting and the grammar and the way he spaced paragraphs wrong during dialog? I helped him fix that. So there you go, I'm not that bad of a person. Some of you might be seeing me around more often, and some of you might never see me again. It's just a matter of perspective really. I'll normally right in Italics when I'm talking on here, otherwise it probably isn't me. Beware, Clay might pretend to be me .I'm really sorry for interrupting your day... or night... but I hope you can forgive me. Bye for now  
~Eevee_**


End file.
